


the heart of a gardener

by crushculture (candybeat)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Death, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Other Pairings to Come - Freeform, Philosophical Discussions, Relationship Study, Soobin as Hades, Taehyun as Persephone, Though death is not quite the end and only the beginning, in some way this is a coworkers to lovers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybeat/pseuds/crushculture
Summary: Taehyun is the latest in the long line of mortal souls chosen to ascend as the new Proserfina. It takes time to get used to ruling, and an even longer time to understand the soul they've chosen as his Hades, Soobin.(Or: a Hades and Persephone inspired au, where the old gods abandoned their posts and left the reigns to their chosen mortals to rule in their stead.)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. hunger as a preamble

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is a fic i've been meaning to write for ages and i've decided to make it a chaptered fic to hold myself accountable and start working on it. i hope you enjoy. this is only the beginning.

Taehyun was born hungry. 

He was also born to a carpenter and the daughter of a careless man on the tail end of the coldest winter. This meant growing up under the household of pragmatism, of skin clinging to bone, and pinching every penny he comes across. 

Winter birthdays meant rations upon rations, and it was a simple fact of life he’d learned to accept. He wouldn’t blame his father and mother for things like poverty, but by the gods, does he hunger for more. 

Once, when he was roaming the narrow alleys of his city, he’d stumbled upon a baker dealing with a disgruntled nobleman. Taehyun had only caught the tail-end of their conversation, something about the imperfections of the crust on one of the pies and how the strawberries were not ripe enough. The nobleman had ended walking away without the pie and without paying for anything, as the baker tried his best to stop him. 

Taehyun watched with wide eyes as the bakery tried to salvage what he can of the nobleman’s order, but there’s nothing to be salvaged of a half-eaten pie. The baker moved to dump it in the trash, and Taehyun knew that he shouldn’t ask for it, but everything in his body yelled at him to prevent the waste— 

“I’m sorry!” Taehyun called out, for growing up with nothing meant his first response when asking for something was always an apology, “If you are just going to throw that away, could I have it instead?” 

The baker looked at him with a raised brow, gaze taking in Taehyun’s threadbare shirt and fraying pants, and measuring how much of a mistake it would be to give trash to a streetrat. The baker’s mouth pursed and for a long moment, Taehyun thought that the half-eaten pie would end up in the trash, but the baker began to sigh and hope leapt like bile up Taehyun’s throat. 

The baker beckoned him over, and Taehyun did not hesitate to come over, as fast as his skinny legs could take him. The baker sighed again, extending the pie to him, “Here, you can have it. But don’t think it means anything. This is the one and only time I’ll give anything to you for free. Anything else, you’ll have to pay. Do you understand?” 

Taehyun nods, as surely and as earnest as he can, putting his hand out. “Yes, sir. I understand.” 

“Alright, here you go.” The baker finally placed it on his open palm and Taehyun could barely believe it. 

“Now, go.” 

Taehyun bowed, “Thank you!” and then hurried out of there before the baker could take it back. 

And Taehyun knows he should have shared this pie. For how long has it been for any of his family members since they had last eaten something as sweet as the treat in Taehyun’s dirty hands? But Taehyun was born hungry— and hungry was another word for greed, so Taehyun ate it all by himself, crouched behind a post, until there was not even a crumb for ants to carry home. 

There was guilt after, yes; but there was also the taste of butter caramelized into sweetness, there was also sugar, saccharine on his tongue, and strawberries so tart and alive Taehyun would live the rest of his life thinking about the taste. 

It tasted so good and so sweet that when the time came and Taehyun passed from the world of the living to the world of the dead, when Charon had rowed him down the river Styx, and when the then-Proserfina had asked him if he would drink from the river Lethe to forget, Taehyun said no. 

He would not forget the taste. Not even the burden of remembering the hunger could will him to forget his first taste of sweetness. 


	2. to start with, a ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Hades.” 
> 
> It’s his first time saying it, which makes it feel special when it shouldn’t. It’s simply Soobin’s title. It’s perhaps the words he was looking for earlier, when he hadn’t known how to refer to the man. He can’t help but think it’s another thing that feels awkward to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and you thought you'd seen the last of me!!!!!!! anyway this fic is my beloved and finally got a chance to write an update :-) a lot of this is experimental so please be kind and hope u enjoy :-)

“Are you ready?” 

Taehyun rises from his seat slowly. He’s weighed down by the ceremonial robes they’ve donned him in. He’s never worn anything opulent like this, nothing with a color as rich as blood, nothing that glimmered with rubies. 

Taehyun tries to smile, which shouldn’t be that hard. “I am ready, Proserfina.” 

“Jimin is fine,” Proserfina—no, Jimin—insists, gathering Taehyun’s hands into his. “Especially after today. If you say Proserfina, you’ll just be referring to yourself.” 

Taehyun inhales sharply at the reminder, and at that, Jimin does too. “Sorry, I know we practiced and I remember everything you’ve taught me, but I can’t help but be nervous.” 

“There is nothing wrong with that,” Jimin smiles, and the sight of it soothes. “It is a rare event, becoming a god. I can teach you what I know, how it felt, but it’s nothing compared to experiencing it for yourself.” 

“Were you nervous too?” Taehyun asks. He can’t imagine Jimin nervous. He’s seen his Proserfina in all kinds of lights, but never nervous. Jimin wore the title with the sense of ease and regality that Taehyun can barely imagine on himself. 

“More nervous than you,” Jimin admits with a faraway look. “I didn’t understand why I had been chosen and felt like I had so much to prove.” 

Taehyun tilts his head, “That’s difficult to believe.” 

“I grew into it,” Jimin simply says. He pats Taehyun’s shoulder, “You will too. Come visit me in the Isles of the Blessed when you need me.” 

Taehyun feels such relief at that. He’s certain he’ll have numerous questions and will definitely be a regular presence in the Isles of the Blessed. He is confused about one thing: “I thought you and our Hades were planning on reincarnating.” 

“We will,” Jimin nods, “We’re just waiting for something to pass.” 

There’s a storm of emotions on Jimin’s face, but before Taehyun can ask, Jimin’s expression clears—smoothing out to a pleasant smile. A hand is offered to him, “It’s time. Shall we go?” 

Taehyun tries to do what Jimin had just done. Smooth out a storm and bring out the sun. He doesn’t think he succeeds. Only manages to give Jimin a shaky, little smile as he takes his hand. 

Maybe only gods can do that. And Taehyun is not a god. 

At least, not yet. But he will be, soon enough. 

The ceremony itself is private, closed to the numerous residents of the Underworld. 

It doesn’t change the fact that Taehyun feels watched, like his every move is evaluated under someone’s gaze. He tries not to waver under it, hopes nobody sees the heavy trepidation he wears underneath the mantle on his shoulders. 

Hades— _Namjoon,_ he corrects himself—walks up the ceremonial steps first with his, what’s the word, heir? Replacement is a word that does not sit well on his tongue. He is unsure of what to call him. 

Once they reach the top, Jimin softly pats his arm and together they make their way up those same steps. 

They complete their ascent. It’s only at the top that Taehyun notices the large pomegranate tree, rooted in the middle of the ceremonial stage. 

Jimin leads him to stand beside his soon-to-be Hades counterpart, while he goes on and stands next to Namjoon. Hades and his Proserfina, for one last time. 

“Both of us,” Namjoon smiles at Jimin, “have separately chosen you both to become the next rulers of the Underworld. We have done so under the power bestowed upon us by the old Gods themselves. However, before the ceremony can fully commence, we must first ask the old Gods for their blessing.” 

Jimin commands, “Kneel.” 

Taehyun does as his Proserfina orders, bowing his head. He closes his eyes and tries to breathe the nerves out. 

“ _Aidoneus,_ _Persephone,_ ” Jimin calls out, “We humbly present Soobin and Taehyun as the next vessels of power. We believe that they are the best choices to serve you and your domain until the moment they choose to present their replacements. Please let us pick the fruit from the blessed tree as a token of your blessing.” 

Jimin had warned him about this part, that all his training could possibly end in vain if the old Gods did not give their blessing. Taehyun can only hope that the Persephone likes what they see. 

And it seems they do, for he can hear Namjoon sigh in relief and the two of them give their thanks. 

“Rise,” is Jimin’s next command and Taehyun does as he’s told. From the corner of his eye, he sees his counterpart, Soobin, his mind belatedly registers, rises too. 

Taehyun sees Namjoon holding a red pomegranate in his hands. 

Namjoon brandishes a small knife and cuts it open. Inside it are hundreds of tiny little pomegranate seeds, red as blood. Carefully, he transfers over the little seeds into two separate bowls. 

Twelve in one. Six in the other. 

The remaining seeds are thrown in the fire. Taehyun thinks it’s a waste. Namjoon smiles, as if reading his mind, “Unfortunately, we are only allowed to harvest this many. The fruit from this tree is special, you see. It is said that Aidoneus had planted this tree himself and cut his hand open so that the ichor in his veins could nourish the seeds. It’s how we receive a portion of their power, just enough to preside over their kingdom in their stead.” 

Taehyun nods and takes the offered bowl of pomegranate seeds without question. He notes that there’s twelve in his. 

“Now,” Jimin says, “We can begin. First, the oaths.” 

Namjoon clears his throat and addresses Soobin, “Do you solemnly promise to rule the dominion of the Underworld, with all its rivers, islands, fields, and abysses, over all who had lived just and unfair lives?” 

“I promise,” Soobin says. His voice is soft and quiet, like a mouse. He does not seem like the type of man who could rule over the dead. Though surely, Namjoon had chosen him for a reason. 

“Do you solemnly promise to ensure balance within the dead and to deliver justice to all souls who come?” 

“I promise,” Soobin says again. 

“Are you then willing to wear the name _Hades_ and to hold all the burdens and gifts that come with the name?” 

Soonbin pauses just brief enough for Taehyun to curiously look in his direction. Though by the time Taehyun looks, Soobin is already answering, “Yes, I am willing.” 

At his answer, Jimin steps forward and begins to address Taehyun, “Do you solemnly promise to rule the dominion of the Underworld, with all its rivers, islands, fields, and abysses, over all who had lived just and unfair lives?” 

“I promise,” Taehyun says. 

“Do you solemnly promise to deliver life back to the world, bringing spring and souls back to the earth, and to create death, leaving the earth in winter and with it souls back to the Underworld?” 

“I promise.” 

“Are you then willing,” Jimin asks, “to bear the name _Proserfina,_ with all the curses and gifts that come with the name?” 

Taehyun nods, “I am willing.” 

“Good,” Jimin says, gesturing to the bowls in their hands, “Then we shall begin the transfer of power.” 

Namjoon says, “Face each other,” and when they have done so, he continues, “Hades first. Taehyun, please feed him twelve pomegranate seeds. This will symbolize the twelve months of the year that he is bound to the Underworld and bound to his responsibilities to rule it with you.” 

Taehyun blinks. Jimin did not mention  _ this. _

But it’s part of the ceremony, so Taehyun swallows his questions and hesitations, carefully picking a seed from his bowl. 

For the first time, he gets a good look at his counterpart, Soobin. The first thing he notices is that he’s tall, taller than even Namjoon, which means he towers over Taehyun. His face is round, not unlike the moon had sometimes been in the mortal realm, and innocence sits on his face like dark ink on a parchment. 

Just as Taehyun reaches up to feed him, Soobin kindly leans down to meet him halfway, his mouth parting with the press of Taehyun’s fingers. 

His mouth is soft, Taehyun absentmindedly notes. He picks up another seed again and tries not to think about  _ anything _ as he feeds Soobin again. 

Silently, he curses how slippery the seeds are between his fingertips. It makes the process slow and guarantees that Taehyun has to pick them one by one. 

It’s quiet atop the ceremonial stage. The only things he can hear is the crackle of the fire and the brush of the wind against the leaves of the pomegranate tree. 

By the time he’s done with all twelve seeds, his fingers are stained red. 

“Now, for our Proserfina,” Jimin gestures to Soobin, “Six seeds to symbolize the six months he is bound to the Kingdom of the dead and to his responsibilities to rule it with you and the six months, he must spend up above to complete his duties to the earth.” 

Taehyun watches as Soobin scoops up a seed to bring to his mouth. His fingers are unavoidable and Taehyun allows it to press against his lips. The tips of his fingers are warm as he slips the seed in his mouth. 

It tastes tart, like life, though it’s bellied by a sweetness that shocks. It sits for a brief moment on his tongue, and he wonders if it’s supposed to taste like an old fruit, ordinary. But as he swallows it, he feels something inside him light up, though it’s faint for now. 

The feeling grows with every seed he swallows. 

Also, he notes, it is much easier to be fed rather than to feed. Though he supposes, in either case, it’s easier for Soobin as he only has to feed Taehyun six instead of twelve. Just as Taehyun thinks that, a seed from Soobin’s hand drops and it’s only by the grace of the old Gods that Taehyun manages to catch it with his own hand. 

In front of him, Soobin’s expression crumbles with embarrassment, “My apologies.” He carefully peeks at Namjoon’s reaction, who waves his worries away. Jimin simply looks amused. 

Taehyun wonders if anyone in the history of the Underworld’s rulers has ever dropped a seed. And if so, did they have to eat from the ground. 

“It’s alright,” Taehyun says, because if anyone on this platform understands nerves, it’s him. He brings the seed to his own mouth, though Soobin hurriedly stops with hold of his wrists. “Please,” Soobin says, “Let me.” 

Right, Taehyun had forgotten that he was supposed to be fed. He places the seed back onto Soobin’s hands and lets Soobin complete the ceremony. 

He feels the slightest bit different. Warmer. Realer. Alive. He marvels at the sensation. He’s never thought he’d feel alive ever again. 

“It’s the ichor,” Jimin says, eyes curved like crescents. “This marks the official transition of power. I wish you the best, my Hades. My Proserfina.” 

Namjoon greets them the same, bowing his head. It feels so odd, considering Taehyun had called them those titles mere moments ago. It’s less fanfare than he thought it would entail. 

“Now, we shall leave you to return to your rooms. Tomorrow, we will present you to everyone. It will be a busy day, so please get some rest.” 

With that, Jimin bows his head too before descending down the stairs with Namjoon. 

It leaves him and Soobin alone with each other for the very first time. 

Taehyun licks his lips, “Shall we go too?” 

Soobin nods, turning towards the stairs. Taehyun makes a move, though before he takes the first step down, Soobin ends up offering his arm, “If you’d like…” 

To hold on? Taehyun raises a brow at the gesture. His first instinct is to decline, for he’s sure he can perfectly walk down the stairs just fine, but he hesitates. It’s kind of Soobin to offer and it would be embarrassing for him if Taehyun denies, so for that reason and that reason only, he holds onto Soobin’s offered arm. The two of them descend together, separating when they reach the last step. 

Normally, Taehyun would volunteer conversation, but he doesn’t have enough words for that today. Therefore, they walk in silence to their rooms, which are conveniently right in front of each other’s. 

Taehyun does bid him a good night, bowing his head. He hesitates for a second, before finally murmuring, “My Hades.” 

It’s his first time saying it, which makes it feel special when it shouldn’t. It’s simply Soobin’s title. It’s perhaps the words he was looking for earlier, when he hadn’t known how to refer to the man. He can’t help but think it’s another thing that feels awkward to himself. 

Soobin bows his head. When he lifts his head, his eyes are pools, dark enough to make Taehyun almost forget the clumsy man who almost dropped a pomegranate to the ground. “My Proserfina,” Soobin says in return. 

His mouth, Taehyun belatedly notices, is stained red, just like Taehyun’s fingers had been. He wonders briefly how he looks. He hopes that if anything, only his lips are stained red. 

Taehyun has never been anybody’s, aside from someone’s son or brother, so he blames this for the reason why his body clamps up, like it’s trying to repress a shiver. 

Just another thing to get used to, Taehyun repeats to himself. 

  
  


Later, as he’s running his mental list of things he needs to learn, he pauses at this point. He decides to cross it out, choosing to remember Soobin’s clumsiness over  _ that.  _ Whatever that is. Was. 

It was like meeting two different people. One Taehyun felt like he could sigh with and the other to hold his breath over. It must have been the power of the pomegranate seeds, of the ichor in them, lighting Soobin’s body with something. 

Taehyun shakes his head, and with it that thought, before his mind could fully sink its teeth into it. 

There’s too many things on his list to be concerned about, and outside of his role as Hades, there's no space for Soobin to be in it. 


End file.
